The objectives of the proposed study is to exploit the technology of immunoelectron microscopy to study various subcellular organelles and their function. In addition, the applicant proposes to study the plasmodial heat shock proteins and ookinete invasion of the mosquito midgut. The morphological changes of desferrioximine on the growth and development of malaria parasites will also be investigated. The pursuit of these studies will require the refinement and/or development of suitable immunoelectron microscopic techniques to prepare plasmodial preparations which retain antigenicity and ultrastructure. Such technology is required to study the subcellular structure and function of parasite specific organelles, as well as the subcellular localization of various plasmodial proteins such as the heat shock protein hsp 70 and glucose regulated proteins (grp 75.) In addition the effect of desferrioximine on in vitro and in vivo derived parasites will be determined to ascertain its usefulness in the treatment of cerebral malaria. The studies are aimed at providing a better understanding of the host parasite interaction and the subcellular level.